Extracellular matrix (ECM) has an important role in providing the optimal chemical and structural environment for tissue growth and regeneration. ECM scaffolds used for tissue regeneration are traditionally prepared from decellularised human and animal dermis isolated from various organs, and from a variety of animal submucosal and basement membrane sources. These scaffolds promote tissue regeneration and are well-tolerated immunologically. Common submucosal tissue graft compositions are derived from the small intestine, the urinary bladder, and the simple glandular stomach (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,508, U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,389, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,567, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference).
Despite advances in the production and use of ECM scaffolds, the ideal scaffold composition has not been identified. The ideal scaffold is non-allergenic, non-carcinogenic, mechanically stable under continuous stress, adequately porous to allow capillarisation, able to encourage and direct appropriate cellular and vascular in-growth, of similar compliance to that of the host tissue, resistant to infection, non-thrombogenic, inexpensive, and able to become a fully functional analog of the original tissue. An ECM scaffold possessing these properties would be useful in a variety of clinical applications, including wound repair and soft tissue regeneration.